The Murder House Mystery
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: This is the sequel and ending to Murder House. Lily was raised into believing she and Lola were the only siblings after the others were murdered. Lily catches on to the family secret, and plans to get to the bottom of it, and bury the hatchet. She doesn't know that her brother Lincoln is a murderer, and to bring justice, will have to battle an entire gang to get to him.
1. A Mystery Discovered

_**This story is a continuity of The Murder House, a story I wrote 3 years ago. If you haven't read that, you should read it before this to catch up on the continuity. (Yes I know I haven't posted or continued previous stories, but I intend to soon enough, as I have been busy with life and lost interest in writing due to...life) This story will conclude the events of that story. **_

_Lily Loud had just turned 18. She was very confident into her many years ahead of her._

_What she didn't know is a dark, devious family secret that was hidden from her that happened when she was an infant. In fact, something had always ticked in her mind; she recalled more than just Lola surrounding her when she was an infant. Their were at least 9 other kids around her._

She had always been told that the only sibling she had was Lola. In fact, Lola was always a bit dodgy and, well, odd.

Lola was always going to therapy, and had a lot of anxiety. She also had a serious scar on her hand, Rita mentions she cut herself with a nail, but upon closer inspection, it did not resemble a nail. It looked like scissors, or a knife

* * *

A month after her 18th birthday, she was going through the attic looking for some stuff for one she moved out. She saw a piece of wall that was out of place. She walked up to it, and upon further inspection, she realized it was fake.

Lily had opened the wall, and saw a bunch of boxes. Being as curious and confident as she always was, she opened the boxes, only to find something shocking.

There were the pictures of 11 children, including her and Lola. They all looked related, although some had different hair, brown and blonde, while one little girl had black, and the only boy, who looked like he didn't wanna be there, had white hair.

Lily had a flashback, seeing that white haired boy looking infront of her, telling her to remember his face and that he wasn't going to hurt her. From what she does remember, this boy often acted as a de facto leader, along with the tall blonde girl on a cell phone.

Lily had to confront her parents about the strange boy. She saw her father, Lynn Loud (having dropped the Sr from his name for obvious reasons) working on taxes. Lily asked him will full courage "Dad, did I have any other siblings besides Lola?"

Lynn had an expression of worry "Of course not dear. Why do you ask?" Lily added on "Daddy, I looked in the attic and saw these boxes behind a secret wall, and there were a lot of children in it."

Lynn's face dropped. "Honey, that was a picture Lola drew in art class of what our family would look like if it was bigger." Lily, who was somewhat feeling deceived, added "It didn't look like a painting, it looked like a photograph." While tilting her head in confusion.

"Honey, your sister was an amazing artist who threw her skill away when she los-err, lost her talent." Lynn said, almost slipping up.

Lily immediately knew he was hiding something, and was acting suspicious. "Yeah, I remember when she finally got rid of all of those princess tiaras when she was 12. Well, I'm gonna go back to packing, and I'm gonna find a full time job tomorrow." Lily said, playing along.

She soon went back upstairs, and looked at all of the rooms. There were atleast 4 unecessary rooms, and the walls all had perfect aligned paintings on them. Both were very large.

The 4 rooms included a second bathroom, a home gym, a painting room, and a large storage room. Both seemed off, as if they were something else at one point.

Lily went to bed, and decided to sneak out and eavesdrop. She waited in front of her parents door for 15 minutes, before she finally heard Lynn say "Lily has asking about...you know what."

Rita responded to him saying "I knew this day would come. I don't want her to find out. If she knew what happened, she would be scarred. I don't want her to end up like poor Lola. She's never been the same since."

Lynn responded by saying "Do you think we should just tell her? She's old enough, she has a right to know. We shouldn't hide it forever."

Rita added softly "I don't know. Maybe we should wait. I don't want to risk it, not yet anyways." This caught Lily off guard. "An incident?!" She thought. She would have to inquire more from someone else she knew.

She knew there was one other person she could try and get answers from: Her sister Lola. She went back upstairs and got some sleep. She suddenly woke up and saw 8 other girls looking at her.

"Lily... You need to know the truth about us." Said the tall, blonde girl who seemed to be the oldest. Her voiced seemed like a breeze, and was very faint.

Their were electricity bolts shouting out of her, and water dropping from her. Her face was decomposed, like a zombie. Her mouth was wide open, as she float, holding the decomposed head of the black haired girl like a basketball.

"You're not the only one. We're sorry we had to leave you Lily. We come with a message." Said the brunette girl, who had a gaping hole in her decomposed head, with blood pouring out of it.

"W... What?" Shivered Lily. "We cannot tell you the truth ourselves, for if you know, horrible things will become of you. " Said the short, burnt brunette girl.

"If you end up in the scenario we forsee, just know we have the power to help you only then. Then, we will be gone forever." The brunette also added.

"Hey, why couldn't the police officer arrest the ghost? He couldn't pin anything on him! Get it?" Said another tall, brunette ghost, who had blood dripping from her damaged head.

* * *

Lily woke up. All of the ghosts were gone. "Phew. Just a nightmare. What the hell was that all about?" She thought.

She went downstairs and are some Lucky Charms. "Hey mom, where does Lola live?" Lily asked. Rita gave her Lola's address. "Why, did you want to spend time with her?" Rita asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I wanted to go to Red Lobster with her." Lily said, as she planned to ask Lola by buttering her up. Soon, Lily headed outside for the bus, planning to go see Lola.

"I'm going to find out the truth, I'm getting to the bottom of what my parents are hiding from me." Lily thought, as she got on the bus.

**Thank you so much for reading, I will work on part two as soon as I can. (Sorry for the hiatus) and please leave a review and/or a suggestion of what should be in part two. :) Thank you for reading, and have a great evening. **


	2. Answers from Lola

Lily was on the bus. She listened to her music, casually waiting to arrive at Lola's. She looked out the window, as the beautiful Royal Woods town turned more and more ghetto. She didn't enjoy the ghetto. She saw car parts scattered on lawns, buildings with broken windows and boards replacing them, and it was very unnerving.

Nevertheless, she soon pulled up to an appartment. It was frail looking, and shown signs of neglect. Upon entering the apartment, she made it to the door with the address Rita gave her. She knocked on the door, and waited a good 12 seconds before it opened to a blonde, and short girl. "Hey Lola." Lily said. "Oh, hey Lily. You came to drop by?" She added. Lily nodded and Lola said she could come in. Lily made herself at home to the coach, seeing that Lola was watching Zoo Keeper.

"So Lola, did you maybe wanna go to Red Lobster?" Lily asked. "Hmmm, I don't have a lot of money." Lola said, skeptical. "Fine, I'll pay, but nothing above 10 dollars." Lily said. "10 dollars? What's the point of going to Red Lobster?" Lola said, obnoxiously. "Lola, please don't argue with me, I just wanna spend time with my big sister." Lily said, feeling hurt that Lola mocked her poorness. Lola rolled her eyes, and the two walked to the car.

Lily sat next to Lola, given that Lily didn't have a car yet, but didn't feel like driving. "Um, what are you doing? I'm not driving." Lola sneered. Lily had almost said "Fuck this." But knew she wouldn't get any answers out of Lola then.

"Why can't you drive?" Lily asked. "Uh, I never got a license, genius." Lola added, sarcasticly. "Then why do you have a car?" Lily asked, tilting her head. "Who said I had a car?" Lola chuckled. "Wait, what? Why did you point to this car and say 'That one' if this isn't your car?" Lily was bewildered. "Just don't worry about it." Lily said, hot wiring the car.

Lily had started to regret this idea as she was driving down the road. First, Lola is rude to her, then stole some dude's car, and now they're heading to an expensive restaurant that Lily has to pay for both her and Lola, and all of this is so Lily could find closure to a family secret that she's only 99% sure about.

"Hey, pick a lane Jose!" Lola said, flipping off a Mexican driver with both her hands, annoying Lily. "Lola please relax. I'm really on edge over here." Lily said, nervously. "Haha, relax sister. You're the driver, so let me do the talking." Lola chuckled, smugly. Lily rolled her eyes, as they heard thunder. "Looks like a storms a comin'." Lola analyzed the noise.

They soon pulled into Red Lobster. They were soon seated by their waiter, who turned out to be Grant. "Let me have the Alaskan King Crab." Lily told the waiter after deciding their meal. "King Crab? Who the hell goes to Red Lobster just to order Crab? Why not just call it Red Crab? Does that sound right Lola, hmmm? Yeah, neither does ordering crab at a fucking lobster restaurant." Lola mocked. "Fine. Let me have a Maine Lobster along with that." Lily said, with a seriously annoyed tone.

"Yeah, give me what she's having, plus two orders of bay biscuits, one of the grilled shrimp, some clams, and 4 orders of oyster, and don't forget my Dr. Pepper. " Lola said. Lily had rolled her eyes, and laid her back. "Please lord put me out of my misery." Lily said, sarcastically.

After eating, Lola put the crab's pincers up Lily's nose, causing her to slap it out of her hand. "God, would you stop?" Lily bickered. "Nope. This food was good. Too good. I hated it." Lola said. Now please take me home.

Lily came to understand why no one was friends with Lola when she was little. As soon as they pulled up, they decided to make a run for the door, since the rain was pouring down very heavily. As soon as they got into the apartment room, Lola laid down on the couch.

"Thanks for dinner. If ya need to spend the night, feel free. Just don't answer the door if a Persian guy shows up asking about his cable box going missing, I know nothing about that." Lola grinned. Lily sighed.

"Lola, I need to ask you something important." Lily added, sternly. "Oh god, here it comes. Look, I know I took forever in the bathroom, but hear me out, I was running out of toilet paper at home so I helped myself and stole all of the paper in the bathroom." Lola said.

"What, no, that's not what it is." Lily tilted her head. "Is it about the car we took? Because I have a perfectly justifiable explanation for that. Ya see, there was this landlor-" "No it's not that either." Lily interrupted, annoyed. "Then what is it?!" Lola groaned. "Listen Lola, I found these pictures hidden in the attic of 9 other kids with us." Lily told her. Lola's expression immediately dropped to horror.

"Oh... I... You shouldn't have done that." Lola said, softly, with noticeable fear. "Well, do you know who they are, or were?" Lily asked. Lola knew mom and dad would be furious if they told her the truth, but Lola figured Lily should know, but didn't wanna scarr her, so she improvised the story.

"Lily, we used to have 9 other siblings. 8 of them died when you were just a baby, and mom and dad didn't want to tell you because they figured you would be hurt. " Lola said, softly. "What?! All of those years, I thought it was just us?! Those fucking liars!" Lily snapped. "You...We still have a brother named Lincoln, he's still out there... I think." Lola added. "So do you know where he lives, I need to meet him." Lily asked. Fear entered Lola's mind. "I have no idea. He's gotta be like, 30 years old by now. " Even if Lola knew where Lincoln was, she would never tell Lily, for her safety.

"If this Lincoln guy was around when you were older, how come you never mentioned him? Or what even happened to him? Did you and him get along?" Lily was full of questions. "Me and him did get along... In the beginning. We would have tea party's, play princess and king, all of that. He'd even help me beat Lindsey Sweetwater in my beauty pageants." Lola told her.

"Then what happened to him? Why didn't you or our parents ever mention him?" Lily demanded. "Lincoln was a bad kid. He grew into a troublesome little... Demon. He was always acting up, starting trouble every minute he got, so mom and dad had to make the decision to send him away to military school. We didn't mention him because mom and dad didn't wanna be reminded of how they had to give up their only son." Lily lied.

"And what about my sisters?" Lily asked. "Their were Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lisa. One day, Lily was driving them home from school, and she crashed the car. None of them survived. After that, it was just me and you. I had to stay home that day because I was sick. Lincoln had been put up for adoption before that." Lola said, making up a story.

"All of them? They all died just like that? I can't believe it. I wish mom and dad told me about them instead of hiding it." Lily remorsefully said. She looked at Lola. "Well, thanks for telling me." Lily said. She immediately crashed on the coachand was fast asleep.

* * *

In the morning time, she decided to use Facebook. "Let's see if I can find my long lost brother." She looked up 'Lincoln Loud' there were tons of results, however, the first one caught her eye. It was a man with white hair, who greatly resembled the picture she saw as a kid. He had a small, growing beard and lived in 'South Park', a town 15 minutes from where they lived.

She immediately sent him a message saying "Hello, sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you were my brother I lost contact with growing up." A lot of anxiety built up after sending that text, but she ultimately waited for 4 minutes, before a response occurred. "That was fast." She thought. The message was, well, somewhat climatic.

"Lily Loud? Are your parents Rita and Lynn Loud?" Lily gasped at the results and answered with a simple "Yeah..." Immediately after, he sent an address saying "I would love to meet you and reconnect. I only knew you when you were a newborn, and I would love to see you again. Come to 608 Ardvark Avenue, South Park. : )"

"Huh. He seems pretty cool. I don't know why mom and dad never mentioned him, when I was growing up." Lily said. She went to Lola's room to try and tell her the good news, but she was still asleep. "I shouldn't wake her up over this. I'll tell her later." Lily thought, joyfully.

She took a bus to the house. "I can't believe it, I actually have a brother!" She thought to herself with joy. However, she started having flashbacks. She remembered the white hair boy telling her about how he would never hurt a toddler, and to remember his face." She immediately shrugged it off, and the bus stopped. She got off, and walked 3 blocks to the address he sent her. She was quite disturbed with what she saw.

The houses were extremely run down, there was a basketball court with several kids playing on it. Then, she walked up to the house. She slowly knocked on the door, feeling uneasy about the surroundings. The door opened, to reveal the figure she saw on the Facebook.

"Lily Loud..." Lincoln said, somewhat tearful. He immediately hugged her. "It's so good to see you. It's been 19 years since I have." He said, smiling.


	3. A Regretful Decision

**This is anonymousguy, and I am sad this this story didn't take off like I had anticipated. I believe Loud House fanfics may have died since I have been gone. :( I intend to make this my final fanfic, though I may possibly return in the future, or maybe not even retire at all, I don't know. All I know is, I feel bad my fanfics have gone out of date/style. **

Lily was in shock. Her long lost brother whom she heard nothing about until recently was standing before her**. **"Lincoln... It's really you..." Lily stuttered. "Yup. The one and only. " He said. There was something off putting about him, but Lily just couldn't put her finger on it.

Soon, Lily and Lincoln were sitting down on his couch. "I can't believe it. All of those years, why didn't mom and dad tell me you existed?" Lily exclaimed "Sis, I've done some... Well, er, how do I put this..." Lincoln shrugged, nervously. "They sent you away to military school. I can't believe they wouldn't just put up with you." Lily cried.

Lincoln put his hand on her shoulder. "Lily, it's okay. They did it for the greater good. In fact, once they sent me away, I met some friends. They basically raise me now. For the first time in my life, I had a real family, there for each other, and we rarely spend our time in conflict. I wish you could have had the same life as me." Lincoln said, comforting. Lily was happy to hear this.

Soon, Lincoln led her outside. "Lily, I need to know right now if you're down for what I'm gonna show you. It's something you can not back out of once you say yes. I cannot tell you, you will have to see what I'm about to show you." Lincoln asked. "Yes! Anything to rekindle my relationship with my long lost brother!" Lily said. Lincoln grinned. "I knew you'd chose the right answer.

Lincoln lead Lily to a small warehouse nearby. Inside, she met 6 men. The apparent leader was a tall, bulk blonde. "Lincoln, you're back." He said, as he greeted his accomplice. "And who is the pipsqueak?" Said the man behind him, apparently his right hand man. "This is my sister, Lily. She's come to help us on our 'errand'." Lincoln responded. Lily shook the man's hand. "My name is Jimmy. I'm the leader, and this is my right hand man, Nathan, Lincoln's friend, Clyde, my brother Jack, and my two lieutenant's Robert and Trent." The leader said.

"So, it looks like we should quit dilly-dallying and get a move on." Trent said. "Yeah, I don't trust this 'associate' you're bringing, Lincoln." Nathan said. "What he said!" Jack added. "Hush!" Jimmy ordered. Everyone went silent. "If this young lady is the sister of Lincoln, one of my best soldiers, then she is to be treated, like one of our soldiers." He snapped. "Yes sir." Everyone replied, nervously.

They all walked to a van. Lily, Lincoln, Clyde, Jack, Trent and Robert sat in the back, facing each other. Jimmy and Nathan were in the front seat. Lily was pretty nervous. "Hey Lincoln, do you know where we're going?" Lily asked. "We're going to make some hard earned and well deserved cash." Lincoln grinned. "Yeah, we're all just a bunch of artists, we're just collecting our pension." Jack grinned, as well.

The van shook, and Lily almost fell over. "Ha, Lincoln's little sister about wiped out." Trent cackled. Everyone but Lily, Lincoln, Jimmy, and Clyde burst into laughter. "Hey Sily Lily, you want some pillows to fall on?" Nathan asked, mockingly. "Lily, just ignore them." Lincoln said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Lily, I also knew you when you were a baby." Clyde said. "What do you mean Clyde, nothings changed, that must mean you just met her!" Nathan burst into laughter. "How about you just shut the hell up already, smart ass?" Lily retaliated. This caused Nathan to unbuckle his seat belt and crawl into the back seat.

"You wanna say that again, tough bitch?" Nathan growled. Lincoln and Clyde got up in his face. "You show my sister some damn respect, asshole." Lincoln ordered. Nathan just laughed. "You gotta be joking, Lin-cunt." Nathan mocked as he burst into laughter. Lincoln shoved him into Trent. "Hey, watch the fuck out, dip shit." Trent snapped at Nathan.

"Me?! This albino head pushed me." Nathan complained. "Yeah, and I'm about to push you too if you don't step the fuck off of me!" Trent snapped, and punched Nathan. Lily curled up, terrified. Robert and Jack pulled the two off eachother, while Jimmy shouted out for them to all stop before he leaves them all to walk.

Lily was relieved the conflict was over, although Nathan flipped her off as he went back to her seat. "Alright everyone, we is here." Jimmy announced. Everyone soon hopped out of the van, and entered Flip's Food and Fuel. "Oh, Lincoln, want to get some Flippy's?" Lily cheered. "Yeah, hang on a minute though." Lincoln said.

Out of nowhere, Jimmy whipped out a pistol. "Get on the ground, motherfucker!" He boomed, at Flip. Nathan had pointed his assault rifle at Flip, while Trent, Jack and Nathan gathered snacks and supplies in the raid. Lincoln and Clyde also helped by securing the civilians.

"What are you guys doing?!" Lily shrieked, though she received no response. "Hey boss! There's a clerk hiding in the bathroom!" Robert shouted. "Tie him up or something, I don't want this asshole calling the feds." Jimmy ordered. Out of nowhere, Flip pulled out a shotgun and attempted to kill Jimmy, however, Trent shot him in the face.

"Fuck! Now everyone's gonna know the place is being holed up. " Jimmy snapped. "Kill the civilians." He ordered. Lily was horrified, as she heard numerous gunshots, and almost froze when everyone ran back to the van, but managed to return to it.

The van was packed with snacks, drinks and other supplies. "We hit jackpot tonight boys." Jimmy cheered. "Yeah, this was an amazing night. " Jack also cheered. "Well Lily, I'm glad you're by my side. You're making me prouder by the minute." Lincoln smiled. "What do you mean, she didn't do anything but stand there!" Trent complained.

"Dont you start, Trent." Clyde said. "Make me, black motherfucker." Trent flipped him off. Lily just sat there in silence, horrified by the turn of events she immediately came to regret. She should never have agreed to spend time with Lincoln, despite the fact she is growing attached to her brother friendwise.

Lily started to cry softly until they pulled back into the driveway. "Well Lily, it was good too see you." Lincoln said, upbeat. "T... Thanks bro." Lily muttered. She regretted that her new best friend/estranged brother is a serious felon and criminal.


	4. No Turning Back

Lily was in horror over what had went down. She followed Lincoln inside, and sat on his couch, frozen in shock. "Hey Lil, are you okay?" Lincoln asked, curiously. "Y...yeah, I'm fine." she lied. Lily had never seen someone get murdered before, except on TV. Tonight, that changed, and the last bit of innocence she had crumbled. She had become an accessory to murder.

She laid down, listening to the thunder outside. Lincoln and Clyde were playing GTA 5 in Lincoln's apparent bedroom. Suddenly, she saw a 2 year old boy walk up to her. She figured it was Lincoln's son, who she had no idea of existing until just now. "Hey little guy, how are you doing?" Lily asked, playfully. "I 'appy." the child uttered out. Lily smiled and laid down. Neither her nor Lola had any children, making this the only nephew of the surviving Loud children.

Lincoln showed up. "Well, I see you and Abraham are getting along." Lincoln smiled. "Here's that Flippy you wanted." Lincoln said, handing her the slushie. Lily was uncomfortable around her brother more than when she first met him. "Lincoln, I...I saw things today I hope I never have to see again..." Lily cried. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Hate to rain on your parade, but that's not how it works, in Jimmy and Nathan's eyes. They find out you're trying to bail, and you're gonna get to reunite with the rest of your sisters." Lincoln sternly asserted.

Lily was not amused at all by this news. She laid down on the couch, once again, falling asleep. She soon woke up to hear a loud, muffled gunshot. She immediately jumped up, and looked around the room. She was horrified to find a decomposed head on the coffee table in front of her. "What have you become, Lily Loud?" The head spoke to her in a deadpan voice. "You're turning into him. You're going to be just like him. This isn't what mom and dad would have wanted. Sigh." The head said. "W...who are you? What do you want from me?!) Lily shrieked. "I'm Lucy Loud." It said.

Lily had thrown the covers over her, praying for it to go away, as she heard the thunder outside sound like it was getting closer. Suddenly, she heard crying next to her. She slowly opened the blanket, to see a decomposing blonde girl with a noose around her neck. Immediately after she opened the covers, the head jolted to look at her, and pointed. Her voice was very high pitched and strained, since she had died of suffocation.

"You! Why did you have to reunite with him?! He is evil, don't you see?! And you're gonna become the very thing that happened to us!" the girl groaned. "No, y...you're not real! You're all dead, this isn't happening!" Lily cried. "Don't believe us? Look in the closet..." Lucy moaned. Lily soon woke up, or caught a hold of reality. "God...that was so scary..." She cried. She then looked at the closet.

* * *

"Do I dare go into that closet?" Lily shuddered. She slowly walked towards it, when suddenly Lincoln appeared. "Lily, what are you doing?" He asked. "Oh, um...I was going to check out a noise I heard coming from that closet." Lily said, nervously. "A noise, huh? I'll check it out later, I don't want ya getting crushed under all of that stuff, good thing I caught you in time, ha ha." Lincoln chuckled, suspiciously. Lily raised her eyebrow "Thanks...Anyways, I wanted to see if you could drive me back home? You can pick me up the next time you do...your thing..." Lily asked, nervous as hell. Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, let me just get my keys from Jimmy, he was driving it earlier." Lincoln said.

After Lincoln left, Lily immediately looked inside the closet. There she saw...it. The decomposed head of that girl she saw last night, and the body of one of the ghosts she saw the first time, in a sports outfit. She froze in fear. She saw the body had a baseball glove on her head as a hat, and she was mounted up like a scarecrow. "Oh my god...that sick fuck..." Lily gasped, in complete shock and fear. She panicked as she heard the door open, and ran and closed the closet, but heard something fall in there. "You ready to go home, sis?" Lincoln asked.

Lily was completely silent the whole car ride home. "You okay Lily? You're acting like you've seen a ghost." he chuckled. Lily looked at him briefly, and then back to looking at the floor. This annoyed him. "Lily, if it's about last night, I'm sorry. I just wanted to spend some time with my little sister, and if I told you what we were doing, I figured you'd back out, and I didn't want that. I wanted to reconnect with you, I'm sorry I hid it from you, but please don't just abandon me." Lincoln pleaded.

Lily looked at him with visible fear. "Lily, just tell me what's wrong. Everyone else in the family have just given up on me, and I don't wanna lose you, the last one I have left, all because I made a stupid fucking mistake." He said, visibly hurt. "It's nothing, Lincoln. I just need some time to get over what all I saw." Lily said, softly. They pulled up to Lola's house. "Well, I'll see you next ti-" Lincoln was interrupted as Lily immediately ran out of the car and into the apartment.

She knocked at Lola's door fast and loudly, out of fear. Lola answered, and quickly asked what was wrong. Instead of responding, Lily ran onto her couch, and started crying. "Spit it out sister, what is wrong?" She demanded. "I made a terrible mistake...I...I..." Lily stuttered. "I found Lincoln online, and I wanted to reconnect with him, and...that sick fucker is in a gang...they killed innocent people and robbed a store...and he keeps dead bodies in his closet!" Lily cried. Lola was in deep shock.

"Lily...you should not have done that." Lola gasped, with her hands on her mouth. "Yeah, I don't wanna turn to a life of crime, he...he's a nice guy, b...but he's sick in the head...he needs help!" Lily cried. "That's not what it is." Lola shook her head. "Lily, I think it's time you learned the truth." Lola said, softly. Lily, who was still in fear, looked up at her.

"Lincoln was sent away because he killed all of our sisters. He went crazy over a stuffed rabbit he had got destroyed, and just started wiping us out. My scar on my hand, I got was because I caught him in the act, and he attacked me. He...he nearly killed me with a pair of scissors, but thank God I got out of there alive." Lola cried out, explaining the horror's 18 years ago. Lily was horrified.

"What?!" She screamed. "That's impossible! He would have been in prison for life!" She stammered. "They didn't have proof and didn't bother investigating, so they gave that bastard 15 years for trying to kill me." Lola groaned. "He is not going to get away with this." Lily growled. "Sister, what are you doing?" Lola asked, worriedly. "I'm going to bring redemption to this family. Lincoln Loud is not going to get away with what he's done." Lily snapped, rushing out the door. Lily immediately took the bus home, and knocked on Bobby's door. "Hey Bobby, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you and Ronnie to help me." Lily pleaded.

"Wh...what do you need?" He asked, confused. "I'm going to avenge Lori, and kill Lincoln for what he's done." Lily growled. Bobby smiled. "Count me in." He said. Ronnie followed him into the house, and he came back with two pistols and a rifle. "I'm going to avenge the love of my life, and kill that monster." Bobby growled, as he held the rifle.

The three of them walked to the old shed near their house. Lily knocked on its door. Chunk and Tabby appeared. "Did you need sumthin'?" Chunk groaned. "We're going after Lincoln. I found out where he lives." She told him. "Count us in!" Roadie immediately responded. Bobby handed chunk the rifle, and Tabby pulled out her bow she hunts with.

Along the way, they recruited Haiku, Giggles, Polly Pain and a few other friends of the fallen Loud sisters. "This means war Lincoln. You destroyed our family, killed and ruined a lot of innocent people for years, and now you're going to pay, big time." She said to herself. The group had acquired more weapons from Polly, who uses them for hunting.

They all took a private owned bus owned by Bobby. "So, it looks like this is gonna be the ultimate revenge for the Loud family." Lily exclaimed. "Yup. Is gon' be quite a ride, I tell ya." Tabby replied. "I can't believe it. Little Lincoln, the adorable and friendly child I knew for so long...turned into a mass murderer, and gangster." Bobby sadly exclaimed. "It wasn't anyone's fault. None of us could of known how Lincoln really was, I just wish we knew what he was capable of before it was too late. Now he's too far gone, and this has to end now, once and for all." Lily proclaimed.

"I'm want to punch him till he dies." Polly cheered. "And I wanna drown him in lava." Giggles cheered. "No, I want the kill. He was my brother, and he's my biggest problem. You all will get your revenge by destroying his new family, and taking the only thing he has left and cares about, and I want him to watch as his new family comes crashing down around him, so he'll know how I felt. Only then, will I slowly finish him off." Lily ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We comin' round the hood." Chunk announced. "We're almost there. I can't believe it. My parents and sister wouldn't tell me I even had a bunch of siblings until this month. I've learned so much about my family in this short time, and I have you all to thank for helping me bury the hatchet once and for all. I just wish there was something I could have done before he snapped." Lily said, remorsefully.

"Anyways, this is about to be the end. I can't believe I'm going to have to destroy an entire gang, and murder my own brother. He will not be allowed to walk free with what he's done. I will see to it that I bring this monster to justice, once and for all, for the sake of the Loud Family's vengeance.


	5. An Ironic Vengeance

**This is the finale to the series, and may be my series finale. The time has come for Lily to avenge her fallen family, and all of those Lincoln and the Demanders have killed or destroyed to be avenged. **

Lily got off the bus. She knew right away that it was time for her to bring justice into Royal Woods. She had to walk a few blocks to find Lincoln's house. She looked up at the sky. "One day, I'll be up there in the big sky with you, sisters." Lily said, tearfully.

She walked through the hood with her head up and pride up higher. "We can do this everyone. This is for all of them sisters me and Lola lost, and for all of the innocent people this creature has ruined or worse." Lily announced.

They all turned the corner. "Okay, so Lincoln's house is just up ahead. We have to stay discreet, because I don't know how he'll react seeing all of us." Lily confirmed. "Yeah, 'ow close are they, anyhow?" Tabby asked, interrupted by a sudden bullet to her and Polly's heads.

"That close! Goddamn!" Giggles shrieked. "Shit! Fuck, no!" Lily burst into tears. Jimmy had an assault rifle, was standing on a flat roof with Lincoln. "You fuckin' skunk asses! You really thought you could come and kill us?!" Jimmy sneered, continuing to shoot his assault rifle at the corner they were hiding near.

Lily had caught a glimpse of Lincoln next to Jimmy. "Lily! I trusted you! I tried to bond with you, I wanted to make amends with you, I poured my fucking heart out to you! You're fucking *gunshot.* dead!" Lincoln snarled, shooting a pistol at the corner several times, before disappearing.

"Shit... I don't... They're..." Lily stuttered. "Eat some of 'his you fuckin' wankers!" Chunk shouted, shooting Trent in the throat with his rifle. "Trent's down!" Nathan shouted. "Oh you've really done it now, you pieces of shit!" Jimmy snarled at them, still shooting his gun.

Lily landed her hand out the side, and shot at Jimmy's supposed direction, without looking, to avoid a fatal headshot. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her hand that caused her to fling her pistol. "Oh my god... Fuck that hurts!" Lily cried in pain, noticing her hand was full of bullet holes.

She ran around the corner, only to be knocked down by Jack. He punched her several times in the head, however, she gouged at his eyes with her left hand. He looked away, giving her the ability to shove him aside. As she tried to get up, he wrapped his arm around her neck, putting her in a sleeper hold.

She was no match for Jack, as she felt the life drain from her. She suddenly felt him let go, and turned around to see blood pouring out of the side of his head. He fell over to the side, thankfully saving Lily. Bobby showed up. "Oh shit, Lily, I didn't hit you did I?" He freaked out.

"No, thank you so much Bobby. You saved my life!" Lily was relieved. "Come on, we've got to get going." He said. Lily rushed past and saw Nathan and Robert guarding the house Jimmy and Lincoln were in.

Giggles and Chunk showed up, and from behind her, Ronnie appeared. "We've got to rush this house!" Ronnie suggested. "No. You too keep me covered. Lincoln is mine." She growled. She kicked down the door, noticing Nathan and Robert aiming their pistols at her, with Nathan trying to hide behind a table on its side for cover.

Ronnie shot Robert several times in the stomach, and Lily shot Nathan through the shoulder, and he fell behind the table. They walked to the table, only to notice him suddenly jump out of cover with his gun, now an assault rifle. Everybody opened fire on him, killing him instantly.

They soon moved for the roof. "No. You all stay down here." Lily told them. "What?! That's suicide, girl." Giggles was horrified. "So be it. I've just caused alot of people to be killed today, some of them people who risked their lives to help me. If I die, I don't care. All I ask is that Lincoln die with me." Lily ordered.

She made her way onto the roof, only to be stunned by the butt of the assault rifle. She was dizzy, and saw Jimmy. He grabbed her by the head, and butted her with his head this time, then lifted her off the ground, and slammed her.

Lily struggled to crawl for her pistol, but Jimmy kicked it away. "I should have listened to Robert and Trent. They knew you were full o' shit, and the one time I didn't, it came back to haunt me." Jimmy boomed. "I'm not gonna let you get away with what you've done. I'll just find more people, Loud, you see. *pulls out a knife.* I have luck on my side." He smirked. Lily tried crawling away to her gun.

He walked up to her. "It's been alota fun knowing ya, Lily Loud." He smiled as he lifted up his knife to finish her. Just as he prepared to stab her, something poked him in the shoulder. He turned around, bewildered with what he saw.

The ghost of Lynn, holding Lucy's head, was standing in front of him. Jimmy swung his knife at the ghosts several times, which did nothing, giving Lily the time to grab her gun and shoot him in the back several times.

Jimmy, wounded, turned around, and tried to lunge at her, but she shot him several more times, causing him to fall off the 2 story roof. Lily got up. "Come out Lincoln, it's your turn. Out of nowhere, Lincoln appeared behind her, with Clyde behind him.

She turned around, ans pointed her gun at him, while he has his hands raised. " Look what you've done, Lily." He said, shaking his head. "Don't you say a damn word, you murderer!" Lily growled at him. "That just makes us closer, you know?" He said, causing her to tilt her head.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lily asked, shaking. "Think about it for a moment. Let that sink in." He said. Lily, caught on, and dropped her gun in horror, realizing she has become what she had tried to kill. Lincoln picked up her gun.

Lily, accepting her fate, closed her eyes. Only she didn't feel a gunshot. Instead, she saw Lincoln put the gun back in her hand, and point it at his heart. "I know you've come for vengeance. I've already got mine, and I know I have no more use. Both of my families are gone, and you've accomplished whatever it is you've come to do." He said, accepting his fate.

Lily shook her head. "I... I don't want to kill you..." She said, tearfully. "It's going to be okay Lily. You've grown into a fine young lady. I missed your childhood, but I still got to see you one last time. All I ask us that you please take care of Abraham." He said, putting his arms out, as Lily looked away, pulling the trigger.

Lincoln fell to the ground, dying soon after the gunshot. Clyde walked up to her. "What have you done?! I've got nothing left... You just killed my best friend, my family..." Clyde stuttered in horror.

"You've got a lot to answer for, but I'm all checked out. I can't... I can't hurt anyone else." Lily said, depressed. "Fine. Had I not known you when you were little, you'd be dead now." Clyde cried as he walked off, never to be seen again.

Lily returned to the crowd. "You're alive!" They cheered. "No. I died today. Inside I'm dead. I'm just gonna have to live with what I've done today." She remorsefully said. She looked out the window, to see something that surprised her.

The ghosts were no longer decomposed, and looked almost exactly like they did when they were alive. They vanished, leaving the ghost of Lincoln to remain. He waved goodbye to her sadly, and looked down at the ground, as he turned into a fiery mist, going down under the ground.

Lily had married Issac Jackson, a man she met through one of her new friends, having 6 children, named after late siblings, while Lola married Steven Shepherd, a man she also met through her friends. She had 5 children.

Lily had taken care of Abraham, not hiding the fact he was her nephew and grew up with his cousins. Lily had lived a happy life in her house she bought alongside Lake Michigan.


End file.
